Maintenance
by Universal Aura
Summary: After fallen hopes that Cyborg has tried to attempt in a bizzare love triangle, he ends up in an abandoned repair shop,where he fixes himself and tries to find out who he is.
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first fic, don't know where this will evolve into, but I'll wait and see............  
  
Maintenance Chapter One: Streets  
  
The cold tall behemoth walked into a dark machine repair shop near the outskirts of Jump city. He had been recently fighting a gang of 5 who stole fancy cars in order to make money. Cyborg fought them on one occasion and prevented the thieves from walking off with a fancy car; however they returned with electrical batons and tazers. Although they did a good job messing Cyborg up, he managed to use a piece of thick cable nearby to wrap the gang up.  
  
The cops would be there soon, and Cyborg needed to get the hell out of the street. He was in a very rough part of town, neither regular people nor heroes and heroines had any desire to go there. Crime was so rampant that the shops and wonderful neighborhoods that existed before feel under the corruption of the human spirit. It was a waste of time trying to renovate and make the place safer, because the criminals would just annex it again.  
  
"This place used to be a nice area to relax and live, but it's turned into the hellhole that we know today." Cyborg lamented as he gripped his side and walked into the dark shop.  
  
When he was a young child, he remembered that the town was filled with children and wonderful people. He loved to go to the park and go on the swings. Yet he knew after the years that passed, the city became more and more dangerous. The kids he used to grow up with would turn to drugs, murder, and crime in order to sustain an easy, but harmful source of steady income. In fact Cyborg got into a few scuffles in the area, and was glad to even survive.  
  
"Well, I spent 3 weeks here monitoring the neighborhood and getting rid of the creeps, it should be peaceful now that I'm here." Cyborg commenced to walking over the dusty counters and snack machines.  
  
A single empty cash register lied in the corner pried and ransacked, nothing remained inside. Sparks shot out of his side as he tried to clutch the gaping hole on the left side of his robotic being.  
  
"Damn bastards! Why do they have to do this? There are many opportunities out there to earn money, but violence and short-circuiting innocent folks is not one of them!!!!" Cyborg exclaimed as he screamed in pain.  
  
The thieves did a good job hurting Cyborg, they managed to affect his power supply and rip open a hole into his body. Naturally, mechanical parts of Cyborg? don't inspire pain, the good doctor installed the robotic appendages into his nerve center so he would know if he was damaged.  
  
"Aggg, tssssssss." He groaned has he limped to the shelves for parts and cables.  
  
"Ahhh finally all the parts I need are here, all I got to do is sit down and work on myself," He said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Usually the fellow titans would help him do the maintenance with him, but this was after the incident that moved him out.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"I can't stay here anymore, this whole mess is driving me insane, I don't feel right here," Cyborg said in his room at Titan? tower.  
  
"I just can't see those two be together. I mean I'm happy for them and they are my friends and all, but I also wanted to end up with the girl." He continued.  
  
He gathered his things and proceeded to leave. He left his beloved T-car aside for Beast Boy, he wouldn't need it after where he was going.  
  
" I need to go. I need to discover myself. The rest of them don't need me anymore, they all found their loves and now growing up......... maybe I do too..........." Cyborg said in a depressed manner.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
He was more than a robot, he was also a human being. Although his race was questioned and scrutinized heavily, he also had to face the reality that he was a machine. He ventured out not only to get over the chain of depressing events, but he also needed to find a new identity, and who he was.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Maintenance Chap 2: Desire

Maintenance  
  
Chapter 2: Desire  
  
Cyborg began to weld the parts back together and rewire his system, however he could only repair so much, and his systems were only 68% nominal. He could not get back to one hundred percent unless he went back to teen tower.  
  
"No, I will not go back there, after what happened I can never face them again," said Cyborg. He hooked the piping into his arm and set up an techotic oil transplant. The whole process was tiring out Cyborg, however he was restless and could not sleep.  
  
But soon he drifted off and replayed the events that occured three weeks ago........  
  
Flashback  
  
Cyborg in Darkton  
  
This part of downtown was full of gothic attitudes and filled with people that wore alot of black and talked about dark poetry while sipping on tea. The overall area was depressing, but not what Cyborg defined as a sad depression, but rather a friendly, alluring kind of depression.  
  
"Wow this is a paradise for Raven," he whistled has he walked into a herbal flower shop. "I can't imagine a guy like me going to this side of town."  
  
A young gothic girl wearing a black tanktop, short skirt and grey stockings, grazed over the metallic body then entered the shop. She got up from her book about throwing knives, and proceeded to approach the customer.  
  
"Can I assist you?" she asked in a cold dark voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for some flowers that can impress a lady with." he responded.  
  
"I doubt this is the place to look for when impressing a girl," she said while folding her arms, "Normally these flowers would impress someone with a dark soul and personality, but really these flowers can break up normal relationships and inspire hate within the region of soul and love."  
  
"Yeah well you see I know a girl like that, which is why I went here to pick a gift for her." he smiled while clasping the back of his head.  
  
"Well, your a brave one," she responded with a slight smile, "Why don't you look around and pick out some flowers or herbs you like.  
  
"Thanks" cheerfully spoke Cyborg, and he immediately went to the aisle of flowers.  
  
The flowers resided in a very darkly lit place, it produced dark blue light, and made the flowers seem ominous. Cyborg continued looking over the variety and came into a flower that seemed to draw him into the darkness.  
  
"Whoa"excitedly whispered Cyborg, "These should do, pardon me miss I believe I'll take half a dozen of these." He motioned the girl over to arrange for the flowers to be cut and wrapped.  
  
"Hmm, the black roses, you really must be desperatly in desire for this particular girl," said the girl as she glanced over to Cyborg.  
  
She proceeded to wrap the flowers and put them into a container with symbols on the side.  
  
"That will be one-hundred seventy-eight dollars total with tax," said the girl has she held out her hand.  
  
"WHOA one-hundred seventy-eight dollars, thats alot for a half dozen black roses,"  
  
"Yeah well, money is the filth that perputuates greed, sin, and desire, and we like that because we are just merely creatures without a moral purpose." replied the girl in a teasing manner.  
  
"Awww, what the heck, it took me a month of fixing cars on the streets to earn it, but it will be worth it." said Cyborg as he assured himself.  
  
He thanked the girl while handing her the money, recieved his change and walked out. As he walked through the streets of Darkton the flowers evoked a strange pulse towards the younger teens in the area. The girls looked at him with seemingly shocked and awed faces. The guys replied by commenting silently to each other and went beyond the boundaries of their dark attitude to shout out a "good luck" or whistle at Cyborg. He felt proud that day, and has he made his way on the bus, success and a unbreakable, happy sprit kept him smiling back to the tower.  
  
As he got to the tower, he popped a few breathmints in his mouth, freshened himself outside and proceeded to Raven's room.  
  
However has he arrived to the spot, he paused as his intense hearing sensors and sight saw Beastboy walk to her door. In his left hand were the very same roses that Cyborg as bought as well. Cyborg used his heightened hearing ablities to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"So, Raven I have something to tell you," cheerfully shouted Beastboy has he handed the flowers over.  
  
"What is it," said Raven darkly. At first she seemed like her normal self, but after seeing the roses, she immediatly broke her cold appearance and instantly hugged and smiled at Beastboy. This was not a everyday normal site that Cyborg and Beastboy expierenced, and possibly one of the first times that she smiled.  
  
Cyborg gasped as he dropped his roses to the floor, a black patch of ground started to form near the roses contact with the floor.  
  
"Come into my room so we can talk," invitingly exclaimed Raven, and Beastboy walked inside the room.  
  
Cyborg heard the discussion and even witnessed Raven's dark aura surround Beastboy and herself, possibly a sign of intimacy.  
  
"I gotta..... I don't..... what is happening...... it's too fast....... it can't be...............," a puzzled but saddened look grazed off Cyborg like a knife hitting flesh.  
  
He would have no option but to leave the tower, there was no reason or explanation, but it hit him hard and spontaniously............  
  
End Flashback 


	3. Chap 3: Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance  
  
It would be dawn soon, and Cyborg's sensors would flicker as the heat and lumination of the sun reacted to the harsh slums of the city. He arose up and looked in a piece of broken glass, hmmm still a machine. "Why was I cursed with this piece of metal?" he said staring at himself, "Everyone has their limitations, but for me my limitations are permanent."  
  
The metal components would plague his mind ever since the day he received his new body. His limitations lie in the fact that he was neither machine nor man, but just a "thing". "Raven would understand..., she also is a half hybrid as well, but since Beastboy got involved, he just quit. He shattered the window out of pure desperation, then headed towards the bathroom to clean his human components.  
  
Cyborg started to have suicidal thoughts about himself. He could easily kill his human form, but it would lead the machine to act on its own hurting innocent people. Yet, if he shut off his robotic half, nothing would be able to rid his flesh. This situation prevented him from doing anything drastic.  
  
The glance in the mirror would change into that of a back view window of a car. Cyborg drifted off into a daydream as the water trickled down the sink.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Both Raven and Cyborg were tired, after their fight with overload came weeks of working on the T-Car. Although they disagreed on the car interior color, Raven seemed really happy to work next by him.  
  
"So Raven, now that were done with the T-Car, lets get some shakes"said Cyborg smiling.  
  
"Sure, I guess I need my daily dose of fatty deposits my thighs," said Raven with a neutral smile. Raven would always be sporting a depressing frown or look of discontent, but when Cyborg spent more time with her, she acted differently. She would smile once in a great while, but with Cyborg she had an look of neutraility on her. Cyborg interpreted this her "happy go lucky mood."  
  
"Raven, your not fat, your pretty, me on the other hand need to watch the foods I eat, said Cyborg slapping on his metal abdominal wall, "Whooo got to watch out, otherwise I'll get love handles.  
  
"Heh, charming," said Raven with a slight grin on the face, we better be going, less you want to drink Beastboys tofu shakes.  
  
"Absolutely not," frowned Cyborg, "And since you helped me fix it, why don't you drive it."  
  
"Sure thing Daddy-O,"said Raven has she put up her coat's hood and slid against the front of the car while shooting a double guns pose at Cyborg.  
  
"Slick moves sista," replyed Cyborg with some slang he learned as a young child, "Foxy kitty has got style."  
  
The car took off, and the two headed towards the Shakedown, a shop known for it's peculiar name, song, and shake selection.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
The water overflowed the clogged sink and Cyborg immediately woke up from his dream. He shook his head quickly and washed his face. After he had finished he noticed a trail of mechanical oil leading up to him. As he scanned the area he realized that it lead up to his robotic heart.  
  
The robotic heart matched like that of his human version with some striking differences. First it was the shape of a perfect sphere, then it had valves and regulatory systems attached to it. The device was supposed to withstand a nuclear blast, but it strangely leaked. Of course Cyborg had a human heart has well, but he wondered if his robotic heart broke due to heartache.  
  
"Oh god, my systems are getting shittier every minute," he said with desperation. The repairs were effective at holding him at a nominal status for the night. However the percentage was trickling down to forty-five, and dropping at a rate of one percent for 5 minutes.  
  
"Let's see," said Cyborg as he rubbed his chin, and with the calculations of his robotic brain, he had about 255 minutes or the equivalent to 4 hours and 15 minutes.  
  
Cyborg did not have much time, he could not get to his original creator in time, and he did not want to go towards the Teen Tower, where the unfortunate happened.  
  
"Well, I guess I got 15 minutes to plan so what do I do now?," he frantically paced as he tried to plan out his day. "I got no one to see, and nothing to do now, so do I just wait here now......"  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chap 4: System Failure

Maintenance Chap 4: System Failure  
  
"Well there's nothing in this town for me, might as well lean down and wait for my shutdown." said Cyborg as he went to an abandoned car and lied in the seat.  
  
His system would fail soon, there was no hopes for him, and he begun to lost hope. He sat there for a couple of hours replaying the songs that he stored in his internal drives, and sank down in the semi-comfortable seat.  
  
"That's it huh, that's my legacy, my dreams my....," Cyborg stopped in his speech as an ragged, poor man arrived to collect the scraps and parts for selling. He looked at the young robot/human, and dropped his items.  
  
"Say, your that machine with a heart of a human," said the old man with a toothless grin. He suddenly looked grim as he assessed the situation. "Love troubles huh?"  
  
"What business of mine is yours, just leave me alone." replyed Cyborg.  
  
"You know, I have a robotic arm just like yours." he sat down next to Cyborg and pulled out his mechanical hand. "Pretty basic model, I guess I might need an upgrade," he said while clasping his mechanical lobster hands.  
  
Cyborg smiled, yeah but at least your fully human.  
  
"Since when did being fully human become such a problem, it's in your heart, your soul that counts." said the old man.  
  
Cyborg nodded at the old man, "but how did you get that arm mechanized?"  
  
"Well, there was a war a couple of decades past, I used to be young, strong, and even had a nice girlfriend." he replyed showing him a picture.  
  
Cyborg picked up the picture and viewed it, it was plain, simple, and the girl in the picture seemed to be unhappy. Yet beyond the cold exterior, and the way she held the young man with loving arms, shed a light that they were very happy together. "Reminds me of Raven" chuckled Cyborg.  
  
"I take it that this Raven girl is your significant one?" he asked.  
  
"Naw, someone got in a relationship with her before I did, he got there a few minutes earlier..." Cyborg said has he fell into a depressed mood.. "So what happened with you and her?" he said eagerly waiting for the old man to finish the story.  
  
"Well it seems that I was drafted one day and had to be shipped off in a couple of months, has I went off, I made a promise to see my girl again." the old man paused to catch his breath. "So, I went, but a year later, I couldn't find her and just had my arm blown off by a machine gun because of this I needed half a year for it to heal. When I went to ask her father, he said that she thought I died and married another guy. They moved to another state, and I was heartbroken." the old man said has he looked at the hood.  
  
"So, why are you poor now, I mean you could get benefits from the government and stuff." suggested Cyborg.  
  
"They gave me a metal arm, and some money, but that's all they could do for me." said the old man, "I could even get a free college education."  
  
"But did the college education help you out," questioned Cyborg.  
  
"Naw, the war was fought for the wrong reasons, I wanted to get a degree in college, but all I kept thinking was how the girl just left without even a goodbye." said the old man. "Now look, I may be old but you are still young, and even if your girl is taken, at least you can let her know how you feel without regrets." confidently said the old man.  
  
"Your right, I have to go back, at least if I leave I won't leave her until I let her know how I feel." said Cyborg as he nodded to the old man.  
  
Cyborg said his thanks to the old man, and spent the next two hours giving him his left arm. After all he did not need it, and the old man began to fix the shop and clean. "Thanks my dear friend, with these arms, I might set up a machine shop here, but I could also set up a clinic for cyborgs and mechanical lifeforms." happily said the old man. "After all talking to you and being a machine/human, I think I can have a better tommorow.  
  
Cyborg said his goodbyes and went off to the tower. However his internal stablilty was falling, it would be 20 minutes before he would completely shut down, yet with the damage sustained and the time that went, he was beyond repair.  
  
He would eventually get back to the tower, with one minute remaining. Raven and her fellow team members came over to hug and celebrate Cyborg's return. However, Cyborg fell down as Raven directed her dark energy and picked him up into her arms. She set him down puzzled as to why Cyborg was so quiet and immobile.  
  
It would be that the final minute also shortcircuited Cyborg's systems as a warning signal, but the save guard against the power supply touching his heart was breached in the previous fight. The electric pulses sent shockwaves against his heart, thus ending his life.  
  
Raven began despartely trying to fix Cyborg. The others restrained her.  
  
"Face it Raven, he's dead" replyed a teary eyed Beastboy.  
  
Suddenly a red light flashed on Cyborgs arm., Raven pressed it and heard the message.  
  
"You guys have been the best friends I have had in my life, maybe even closer than my family, but seeing as you are hearing this message, it would mean that I am dead..... Robin, when we are together nothing can stop us, Starfire, your laughter and antics made me feel happy even in times of sadness. Beastboy although you were annoying you were there for me, and we had alot of fun times together.  
  
and Raven..............well I have to say that I liked you, more than a friend, maybe even loved you..........., and I hope that your relationship in the future would be full of happiness.  
  
Raven looked at the metallic behemoth, and kneeled down to cry, but no tears would come out, and she remained there for an eternity......... 


End file.
